videogamerapbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
GameGrumps
GameGrumps is a team consisted of Egoraptor and Jontron (later replaced by Danny), they battled Tobuscus, Pewdiepie, Smosh, Markiplier, Skydoesminecraft and Cr1tikal in Tobuscus vs Pewdiepie 2. They were portrayed by Cam Greely (Egoraptor), Justin Buckner (Jontron) and Jordan (Danny). Information on the team Game Grumps was created by Jon "JonTron" Jafari and Arin "Egoraptor" Hanson, and began with a video of the two playing Kirby Super Star uploaded on July 18, 2012 to video streaming site YouTube. According to Jafari and Hanson, the idea for the show came about when the two were arguing over whether or not the character Wolf from the fighting game Super Smash Bros. Brawl was too similar to the character Fox in terms of their fighting styles. After animator Ross O’Donovan told the duo about their tendency to be “grumpy” with each other over video games, Hanson came up with the idea of a podcast revolving around this concept, though the show ultimately became a video series on YouTube rather than a podcast. In September 2012, Barry Kramer was brought onto the show as an editor. Hanson and Jafari worked on the show together until June 25, 2013, when Jafari announced he would be leaving the show due to desires to focus on his own show. After Jafari's departure, Ninja Sex Party vocalist Dan Avidan succeeded him as co-host of the main show. Avidan also joined animator Ross O'Donovan as co-host of the show Steam Train, where both play PC games In December 2013, Kramer and Berhow began hosting Table Flip, where they dress in Victorian/19th century American period clothing and play tabletop games, such as card games, board games, and tile-based games with other YouTube personalities. The series was professionally produced by Polaris, with seven cameras and extensive editing in post-production to fit the content to the show's 45 to 60 minute format on Polaris's website rather than the Game Grumps YouTube channel. The final episode of Table Flip aired on October 14, 2016. On June 13, 2017, Game Grumps announced on their official Twitter account that they were developing a video game of their own. A teaser trailer for the game was released on June 18, 2017, titled Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator, to be released on July 13. After some delays, Dream Daddy was released on Steam on July 20. On the day of its release, Hanson stated that Game Grumps was now a video game development studio. On the April 18th, 2018 episode, the opening intro was updated. From 2019, all episodes featuring YouTuber Jared “ProJared” Knabenbauer had been removed from the channel, presumably in an effort to distance themselves from the personality due to his allegations of infidelity and soliciting nude photos from underage fans. On May 3rd, 2019, Matt Watson and Ryan Magee announced they would be leaving Game Grumps to pursue their own channel, SuperMega. Game Grumps' new editor, Benjamin "Ben" Anderson, replaced them shortly after. Lyrics (Note: Egoraptor is in red, Jontron is in orange and Danny is in blue.) Tobuscus vs Pewdiepie 2 You think you're the ones who's mad when we had to sit through that? Well, I'm Grump! I'm Not-So-Grump! And prepare for some real Egoraps! You make me cringe more than Sonic '06! Beat you all down in this GameGrumps verse! You've all proven if you can't be the best, you can sure as hell be the worst! None of your subscribers can compare to the community we've created, and I'll ensure you'll see your beating in the next GameGrumps Animated! Prepare to lose all your Kirkhope once we have put you in your places! Barry! Edit out these ugly greps, so no one has to see their faces! But real talk Arin, I'll think I'll quit, you don't even need me to win this! It's Danny, rightfully inheriting the Not-So-Grump name. Got the strongest voice in the game, Raps hitting you like a Steam Train! Dropping Starbombs on all of you and the best bet I'm not lying, That none of you have a chance in the battle when you get stabbed by Ninja Brian! That's right Danny, even Ross could Steam Roll these kids! We're out of this world like Mike Aruba, we'll leave your Table Flipped! Yeah, we're dragon slaying musical ninjas and the best gamers online! I'd love to end the episode, but for you guys, there won't be a next time! Trivia * They are the second team to appear in a royale, after Smosh. * They are the third team to consist of three people, after Playstation All-Stars and the Super Smash Bros. * They are the second team to not have a title card, after Smosh. ** They are the first team consisted of three people to not have a title card. * They are the first team to have a member be replaced by another member. ** This is a reference to the fact that Jontron left GameGrumps in 2013. Category:Tobuscus vs Pewdiepie 2 Category:Video Game Rap Battles Category:Characters Category:Cam Greely Category:Justin Buckner Category:Jordan